


Rhea's wish

by aleido84



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Parody, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleido84/pseuds/aleido84
Summary: Rhea always wished to see her mother again, It's been over a thousand years since the last time she saw her, since the last time she hugged her or heard her sing her lullaby. After years of thinking of a way to bring her back, she had come with a plan. Only for it to backfire at her in the most horrible way. A semy crackfic, don't take it seriously





	1. Chapter 1

Rhea always wished to see her mother again, It's been over a thousand years since the last time she saw her, since the last time she hugged her or heard her sing her lullaby. She wanted her mother back and after years of thinking a way to bring her back she had come with a plan, a really complicated one but It was the one with the most chance of success. Create a vessel for the soul, her spirit, she only needed a body to contain her heart, her crest. By accident, she stumbled with the perfect one, a human with her blood and the genes to contain her mother's soul, she happily obliged when the mother asked her to use the crestone to save the baby's life, putting it on his heart. Yes, with time this human will bring back her mother, just to be patient a few years and her mother's memories will flow back to this body. Soon she will have her mother back…

And the plan succeeded, she was now in front of her, her long green hair, her pointed ears, her green eyes, everything was the same as she remembered it. What she didn't expect was to see her angry, furious would be the word and neither that she was holding hands (how lewd) with what was supposed to be her vessel or her wearing the monastery's uniform.

"Seiros" said Sothis with a deadpan expression almost as the same expression her vessel used at any time of the day. She swears the professor jumped scared at the tone her mother used at her.

"M-Mother? Is that really you?" asked Rhea running to hug her long lost mother, finally she saw her again in flesh, finally she could go back to those peaceful days. Only to be stopped by her mother's hand.

"Not now Seiros, I missed you too but what you have done to this land, to our land, is unacceptable, seriously, for all that is good in this world, who taught you making a religion out of you and me will be a good idea? and killing people on MY NAME?, Did I raised you to be like that little girl?" asked Sothis, whose stature only match until Rhea's chest, If people saw it from the outside, It will look like a daughter chastising her mother.

"M-Mother, I did this so we could..."

"Nonsense Seiros, seriously, I know my death was wrong but making this whole system only to have me back? Do you know how many lives you have ruined for this? I mean just look at the children here, either they have trauma or an awful incident regarding the crests. And don't make me start with how you change the story behind Nemesis, I'm really disappointed Seiros, I taught you best, you know what really is our responsibility as dragons" interrupted her mother.

Rhea whimpered at her mother's scolding, only to start crying falling to her knees, covering her face with her hands. The vessel started to give her mother head pats which somehow appeared to calm her, her mother muttered a small thank you which he only nodded

"I'm really sorry mother, I just missed you and I couldn't live in a world without you, so I thought this was for the best and I..." she was interrupted by a hand on her hair, her mother face's change, a small smile on her face, she started to clean her tears. "I know Seiros, but you need to learn to let it go, you can't just do this every time someone of our family disappears, remember as I told you If we are not here…"

"May find you in the starts" finished Rhea remembering one night that when she asked her where would she go went she died.

"See? I will never leave dear daughter" she gave her a kiss on her forehead "Well enough of scolding, you young lady are grounded, you are not to leave your room until I said so, in the meantime think about what have you done and how to apologize to everyone in this land " said Sothis while crossing her arms

"But mother..."

"No buts young lady to your room right now!" Sothis pointed to the door which caused her daughter to not finish her excuse in fear of more scolding.

"Oh and I know you are here Cichol, please guide your sister to her room and give her 'the talk'" behind the door appeared a flustered Seteth who awkwardly cough at being discovered.

"Yes mother, I would do it gladly" he seemed to hold a book with a purple cover, he motion Rhea to follow him whom at the hard look of her mother she followed without saying a word, most of the people there were either shocked or fainted by the sheer weirdness of the situation, they couldn't believe the archbishop's mother looked so young.

After her two children leave the room, she let out a breath she was holding, looking at the ground in deep thought.

"Do you think I did it right?" asked to the blue-haired man next to her

"It was for the best Sothis, you know Rhea, I mean Seiros, she needed that, what she did is wrong and is now our job to fix this" said Byleth with a deadpan look or what appeared a deadpan look but for Sothis, she saw a worried expression on his face

"Yeah I know, I just hoped I didn't go too far, she always been the most fragile of all" she felt a hand brush her hair

"It's ok, you are an excellent mother, besides I think she is happier than angry at you, It's been what? over a thousand years since she saw you? " asked Byleth with a small smile on his face

"Almost" she chuckled "The only good thing about this mess It's I could meet you By, I know our souls are linked but I feel we were meant to be like this was meant to be" she met his smile only to feel a kiss on her forehead

"Even if I'm least that a child" he smirked

"Especially since you are less than a child, I adore the way you are my childish demon" she chuckled

"You promised you wouldn't call me that again" he made what could be close to a pout

"Oh come on, It's adorable and you are adorable" she quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek "Come, we need to fix the mess our daughter caused, and then beat the shit out of those edgy boys with the long name"

"Language Sothis, seriously I need to stop my father teaching you swears" he rolled his eyes

"Oh but your dad is fun to talk to, I love when he shares your silly childhood stories when I was still sleeping" she whined

"So you could use it as weapons against me?" he crossed his arms

"Exactly" she chirped

"You are impossible" he shook his head "Do you think Seiros will accept us?" asked her while walking away from the room "I mean our family tree It's kind of confusing"

"I told you don't worry about that, there are even weirder family trees on other lands, besides she will have to, no way I giving up on you By, we have been together since always I want to maintain that"

"Yeah just I hope this time you can talk with me always, It's no fun If I don't have someone to scold me by the minute" he joked

"I am not that bad" she punched him lightly on his sides which caused him to chuckle again, they joked at each other until they reached their destination.

* * *

"How long have you known this Seteth?" asked Rhea now sitting on her bed with a confused look on her face

"About a month ago" he said while serving tea to her "They approached me and told me the truth. Of course, I didn't believe it at first, but after mother told me my embarrassing secrets to my ears I believed them, they made me promise to not tell anyone about this"

"How did I not notice?" asked Rhea to herself while looking at her recently served tea

"To put it bluntly you never come out of the second floor or your room, and you were so obsessed with the idea of bringing mother back that you didn't notice her in front of you" he took a sip of his tea, It was cold, according to Rhea's preferences.

"Oh..." she couldn't argue with the true "Did you notice they were holding hands (how indecent) while they were talking to me? Do you think?"

"They are soon to be married Rhea" immediately Rhea spilled her tea in Seteth's face

"WHAT?" asked Rhea dumbfounded

"Yeah, I did the same thing when they told me the first time…" He remembered blacking out as soon as he saw them holding hands (how lewd), he coughed "It looks like they've been in a relationship for years and they are sure they want to marry" he took another sip of his tea with drops of tea falling from his face.

"But he was supposed to be HER, he was just a vessel, he was supposed to disappear, not marrying her" she again spilled her tea on Seteth's face who continue to drink his tea like nothing was happening.

"The thing with the vessels is they never do what they were supposed to be, you will be amazed how many times these things happen" he started to eat a pastry

"What do you mean Cichol?" asked Rhea scared

"Mother told me to give you this book, It helped me to understand their situation"

She took the book Seteth's was holding for her and read the cover "A family member felt in love with the vessel of a dragon god by Dr. Robin Grima? now with time travel? how did you get this" the book had a really specific title, and how did a doctor know about this?

"Mother gave it to me, she said It was from a friend of hers, I just took it, you know how confusing is when mother use her space and time magic just for giggles" he finished his pastry and took another sip of his tea "Please avoid to read the first chapter"

"My daughter of the future fell in love with my best friend?" too late, Seteth could feel the headache coming, Seiros was devouring the pages now, great, he was hoping to avoid that chapter especially for the chapter 12 "My demigod daughter married the vessel of my archnemesis", It only made him hate how time travel and alternative realities come to life when someone messed with time travel.

"Does this mean I have to call him father? Is he fucking mother?" asked Rhea finishing the first chapter, scared at the thought of her tool being her new dad.

"I don't know but I hope you could bond with him, he's a nice guy and a great fisherman, yesterday he caught a huge fish and cooked it for Cethlean and me with mother, It was delicious" he smiled at her "They are planning to talk with Macuil and Indech, probably we will have to open more rooms soon. All the family will be together again" still tea dropping from his face. "And he is great with puns"

_'Oh no, dad jokes, It has already begun!'_ screamed Rhea mentally _'Relax Seiros, you are just imaging things, there is no way they had gone that far, right? deep breaths Seiros, deep breaths... wait but...'_ "But he is the son of one of my dolls, and her father has my blood, does that make me his grandmother too?" oh gods what she had done? she was starting to feel the headache coming, and started to regret bringing her mother back.

This time It was Seteth's turn to spill his tea over Rhea "You what?"

Oh the explaining she had to do

* * *

All the students were reunited near the greenhouse, just below the stairs near the fishing pond, for some reason they were called there, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude were next to each other as the professor's instruction. Uneasiness could be felt around, this only happened when something serious was occurring in the monastery

"Hello my little ones, how are you today?" at the top of the stairs shouted Sothis who was known as Zofia by the students, they immediately move their heads to see her, Sothis was known to be an excellent teacher for magic in any form and somehow for singing and dancing too. She could always be found helping the chorus or sharing tea with one of the students (same as Byleth). At the beginning they couldn't believe she were older than them, even funny when she called them little ones, no one really took her seriously, except when she was with Byleth. It was after seeing her burning three bandits with just a simple fire spell that she gained their respect and fear, It only increased when she shared her wisdom when a student approached her with their problems, the mature aura she emanates when giving an advise wasn't something one could reproduce. With time they grew to like her as they liked Byleth.

"I know you are worried about why we called you here" while she was speaking Byleth appeared at her side with the same expression as always, there were rumors of both new teachers having a secret relationship together due to the closeness they had (always being together on their free time) but nothing was confirmed "Don't worry Caspar you didn't do anything wrong this time" a loud _'yeah!_' could be heard from the crown 'And no Annette no one knows you were the one who burned the water yesterday… ops, sorry" a groan could be heard from the crowd "You are here to know the truth, a truth that was being hidden for so long and most of you had suffered from that" she paused looking sad at the ground, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew these students well, as well as him, It pained her to see them suffer again and again, loop after loop " The truth is that I'm not Zofia, the truth is…" she started to float a white light illuminate her body, her clothes immediately changed to her older ones, the ones with Byleth first met her "I'm Sothis, the supposed goddess of this land, also known as 'The beginning', the story you had known about this land has been a lie"

Some people of the crowd were either froze by the shock or fainted (only Ignatz really, he was easy to impress). The shock only increased after listening the true story of the land, how Nemesis was not a hero but a tool used by the Agarthans to kill her and her tribe, how the relics where parts of dead members of her tribe, how Rhea (Seiros) lied to ensure peace in Fodlan while she thought in way to bring Sothis back, how the true villains behind all this were people who could take the face of dead people. Edelgard was judging all the new information, Dimitri was in disgust by the truth and Claude, Claude was wondering what will he have for dinner today…

"So in conclusion, we will remove the current crest system, try to unified Fodlan in one country and educate our people to be more open with everyone" a hand was raised from the crowd " and before you ask, no we will not start a war for that, the only war we will start is going to be against the edgy boys who started all this mess, and yes, Rhea is not a full monster as some of you think... looking at you Edelgard!" the hand soon was down only for an awkward cough to follow "And Hubert I confiscated your secret cloth for vengeance so don't think about it" another awkward cough was heard from the crowd followed by another awkward silence "So the goddess herself has been teaching us for months?" asked Lindhardt

"Yes, that's why I knew a lot about the crest" She had helped Lysithea with her 'secret' as soon she gained her trust, being a goddess had a lot of perks, one of them was she could manipulate crest at will. Another hand was raised from the crowd.

"Yes Sylvain?" asked Sothis

"Are you free today?" It was followed by a smack on his head by Ingrid

"Oh I forgot it" she immediately took Byleth by the shoulders to face her (she was still floating) and kissed him passionately, leaving the inexpressive Byleth dumbfounded "Does that answer your question?" only to meet a lot of groans and happy cries from the students.

"I knew it" said Claude "come everyone pay up, you know the rules" all the students slowly gave their money to Claude who started to share it with some others. The students seemed to care more about If she and her boyfriend were dating than the dark truth of this land.

"So that means Professor Byleth is dating THE goddess? " asked Caspar

"Not only that she is the archbishop mother as well" noted Lindhart

"Not only dating, but we are also soon to be married" said Sothis showing a ring on her finger, a lot of females groans could be heard in the background _'stay away from my man_' thought Sothis.

"Please teach me master, I will do anything" immediately Sylvain and Lorenz appear in front of them, no one noticed when they arrived, they were on their knees pleading Byleth to teach them how did he make the goddess fall in love of him, only to be interrupted by Felix, Ingrid, and Leonie who dragged them again into the crowd.

Both Byleth and Sothis took their time to clear any doubts about their story, leaving the students at ease, after two hours she dismissed all students except for the house leaders.

"How do you feel my little ones?" asked Sothis with a worried expression, of all the students she was worried more for the little future rulers of this land

"It's a lot to take Ms. Zofia, I mean lady Sothis" said Dimitri

"Just Sothis, we have known each other for months Dima" said Sothis with a smile which Dimitri smiled at it too

"Uh I'm sorry for the prank I pulled on you last week Sothis" said Claude with a wink

"Oh don't worry Claude, I know you didn't mean any harm but don't be scared If a 'divine punishment' falls in you for sticking glue on my hair" said with a blank smile which only caused the deer leader to gulp. Finally, there was Edelgard who still looked troubled about this situation

"Are you fine El?" asked Byleth, as Sothis he was more worried about Edelgard out of the three lords, after all, she was the catalyst for the war to happen.

"Guys could you give us some time alone, I need to discuss something with Edelgard, I will talk with each of you personally with Byleth later" said Sothis both boys gave a pad on the shoulder to Edelgard and gave their goodnight to their professors

"It's okay El come now" said Sothis extending her arms to the future emperor who immediately hugged the goddess and Byleth, no, her teachers. Both gained her trust during this months, they soothed her when she had nightmares, they listened to their past, they were happy at her achievement at the academy, they knew everything about her, It could a secondary effect of the crest but she felt as they were family to her, a family she thought she had lost a long time ago, especially Sothis, who was like the mother she never had, always pampering her when she could.

"Do you promise me you will put an end to this?" asked Edelgard whimpering a little

"El you don't have to walk that lonesome path anymore, we promise, leave it to us, no one has to suffer for this anymore" said Byleth hugging the Edelgard

"Can I have free time? Can I enjoy my hobbies without the weight of responsibility? Will the nightmares leave alone forever?" she could feel a soft hand brushing her hair

"They will, and If they come back we will there for you. You can be a young girl again my little one, you've earned it, those idiots will pay for messing with any of my students" said Sothis puffing her chest, flickering a little flame between her fingers.

"I can't thank you enough Sothis, Byleth, I, these months have been so different and I don't want it to end" she was really at peace for once, knowing she was no longer alone, no longer had to kept the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Don't worry dear, this will never end, we promised" she rubbed her thumb on Edelgard face, the future emperor caught the hand to feel it closer while smiling.

"Come on El, you have to go to bed, you have classes tomorrow" said Byleth squishing her shoulder "I don't want to see you sleeping in class like Lindhart"

"And remember to brush your teeth young lady" said Sothis "morning breath is horrible, boys and girls won't like you for that" scolded the girl

"Yes mother, yes father" she rolled her eyes only to froze at her words "I mean yes Sothis, Byleth, I mean... " she started to blush like a tomato and started to run to her room screaming "I'm sorry" for a moment she looked like Bernadetta.

The couple was dumbfounded by the event only to start laughing loudly

"Well we certainly act like their parents, It's not rare for them to think of us as it" said Sothis wiping the tear from her eyes.

"Yeah, It's incredible how fond of you they are, It's always been me, so is relaxing sharing the responsibility with someone else" said Byleth with a smile

"Oh shush you, you like it anyways, remember all the balls where there was literally a line of students to dance with you?"

"Well with that little stunt of yours I hope I don't have to dance a lot this time" he said with a smirk

"Oh I was marking MY territory, I wished to do that since the first time, you know how those students basically eat you with their eyes? besides handsome man, you will dance only with me all night, goddess orders" she while poking his nose

"You know I was also a goddess right? you can't pull that card against me" he poked her nose too

"You are no fun By, at least you are handsome so I won't punish you" said the goddess while crossing her arms. For his part, he hugged her not before kissing her on the cheek. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?" he asked

"You know we have tried everything By, no matter our decision someone dies, now that we found a way for me to have a physical body we can change this, we have to at least try, they deserve better, you know that" said Sothis while playing with his hair.

"I know, It's just tiring seeing them die, again and again, I hope this time we can make it" he broke apart the hug

"Oh come on, you can't be pessimistic now, remember all of this is for our golden route, our happy end, we will achieve it together dear, whatever it takes"

"Yeah" he said still lost in thoughts

"Love, please smile for me, I don't like when you look down. That reminds me, did you know Seteth change our bed? now we can sleep together without me disappearing on your mind?"

"Yeah so?"

"I was wondering what could happen If Rhea had another sister" said Sothis smiling slyly to him

"She would freak out but why… oh OH" he immediately caught what she meant

"Come, dear, we still have all the night for us" she went flying to their room

"I fucking love this route" he said while running to their room

The next morning Rhea visited her mother's room only to be traumatized for her long life. Her worst fears came to life that day.


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Byleth and Sothis do during their nights? discover it here

**OMAKE**

It was a cold night, everyone was supposed to be sleeping, except for the two teachers that were writing on the board of one of the classrooms. They were discussing seriously like they were planning a way to save the world, to win an impossible fight, lines and circles were drawn as they were erased, groans and low shouts could be heard from outside the door, fortunately, no one was there to listen to them.

"So we can both agree Annette and Felix should be a couple" said Sothis

"Absolutely, I mean just remember when Felix finally confess he was obsessed with her songs" said Byleth with an excited expression on his face. Sothis nodded in agreement and draw a line between those two names.

"Ok now, What do you think of Claude and Hilda?" asked Sothis while looking at the board thinking deeply as It was a complex equation

"Definitely, I was annoyed when I heard they didn't end up together when I choose the Golden Deer to teach" said Byleth determined

"I know, I mean they are both schemers and they can read each other... yes definitely" said Sothis nodding

Byleth drew another line in those two names, Sothis was still looking deeply at the board

"What do you think about Dimitri and Edelgard?" said Sothis

"Just for the shits and giggles?" asked Byleth

"Just for the shits and giggles" answered Sothis

"I was going to say Dimitri and Marianne but... what the hell, for the shits and giggles" said Byleth rolling his eyes with a smile while drawing another line between the names

"Ok I think It was enough for today, we can continue tomorrow" said Sothis while leaving the chalk near the board

"Mother, Byleth what are you two doing here at this hour?" It was Rhea who was in her nightgown

"Oh oh... were a busted dear" said Byleth which Sothis replied with a look saying 'Relax, I got it'

"We are shipping our students" said Sothis absolutely serious

"You what?" asked Rhea dumbfounded

"We are deciding who will end with who" said Byleth as It was a matter of life or death

"But you can't do that, you can't just manipulate the hearts of your students, you can't make them fall in love as It was a game" exclaimed Seiros a little angry

Byleth and Sothis just look at each other trying to restraint their laughter "She doesn't know what Robin did with the sheperds, right?" whispered Byleth

Sothis was chuckling softly "No, I don't think she does"

"Don't worry Rhea, It's just a game of ours, nothing serious, we know we can't do that" he lied as he breathed, of course, she didn't need to know they can do that, at least, not yet...

"That's good to hear" said Rhea relieved "For a moment I thought you were serious"

"Oh that reminds me" said Sothis with an innocent smile on her face, she approached the board and flip it to the other side revealing another board full of names "Which ones do you think will be great names for your future brother AND sister" said Sothis while touching her belly

"BROTHER AND SISTER" exclaimed Rhea with her eyes almost going off her head

"Yes, we are going to have twins" said Byleth as he grabbed Sothis by the waist a kissed her head. As tradition the vessel should have twins with her wife (For the reference look at 'A family member felt in love with the vessel of a dragon god, now with time travel!' - By Dr. Robin Grima, chapter 69)

Rhea immediately collapsed to the ground, damming the day she used that boy as a vessel for her mother

"I think she took it well" said Sothis while chuckling "Come dear help me to get her to her room" said while trying to put Rhea on her back.

While walking Byleth stayed silent in deep thought, after some minutes, near the door of Rhea's room he said "Her and gatekeeper?"

"I was going to say Dorte but why not?" said Sothis while opening her daughter's room, hoping for Rhea to believe that all was a dream so she could torment her daughter again


	3. Rhea's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a common and simple Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you like it. I was thinking, what do you think of me writing this story but with a serious tone on it? Let me know your thoughts

"So? how is it?" asked Byleth who was staring at Sothis eyes with a deadpan look

"Actually, this is pretty comfortable, for a mercenary your lap sure is soft" said the girl starting to get more comfortable on her fiance lap

"Next time is my turn, ok?" started to brush her hair which caused the girl to hum with a smile

"Sure, we have to thanks Sylvain for the idea, don't know how he convinced Mercedes to do that… Ingrid will soon have his head" she chuckled "by the way dear, my legs are rather skinny are you sure you will be ok?" asked the girl who was still being patted on her head

"How about we use your true form?" asked Byleth with a smirk on his face "I know It takes you a lot of effort and we only used when we have…"

"What are you two doing in my office?" an exasperated Rhea appeared in the room with a surprised Seteth behind

"Oh Seiros, how is my favorite daughter?" exclaimed Sothis as she got up greeting her daughter waving her hand

"Mother what were you two doing?" asked Rhea nervous, this wasn't the first time she caught them doing something with double meaning. Last night she heard moaning coming from their room only to see her fath… I mean, Byleth giving a shoulder massage to her mother, probably due to the stress of being a teacher, or when she heard a rumor that Byleth was giving her mother a 'wonderful time' with a rather 'big surprise' that her mother 'couldn't put it all in her mouth' only to discover that he took her to a restaurant nearby to eat steak… and potatoes. Their relationship put her uneasy, she wasn't ready to even imagine both of them doing whatever the adults did, not that she knew, she was a pure little girl.

"I was having my first lap pillow" said as if It was the most normal thing of the world, while getting candy from Rhea's secret candy box, wait how did she know where her secret candies were? no one knew about them, wait... a lap pillow? oh no…

"Almyran or Dagdanesse?" asked Rhea worried

"What?" asked Sothis, Seteth and Byleth with a dumbfounded look, good they didn't know about them, not that Rhea knew about them, she was a pure little girl.

"Ignore it mother, what can I do for you?" asked Rhea trying to brush off the issue, what kind of prank will her mother make her fall for.

"We were waiting for you, we thought It will be good to have lunch together, a little family bonding is good for everyone" said fathe… Byleth with a small on his face, such gentle demeanor, of the two, one will think Byleth was the level headed or the innocent of the relationship, only the truth to be that he was a complete dork and a complete failure with human interactions, Sothis was the one who taught him to not set the entire dining hall in fire… with water… or that giving his students fish for every accomplishment wasn't the best thing to give… (Only Flayn like it)

"Sure fath… I mean Byleth, I would like that" said Rhea with a smile, she cursed internally, again she accidentally called fat… Byleth, father again, It was starting, she was starting to see Byleth as her father, sure, he treated her mother great and he was good with everyone in the family and he gives her candies and… No, focus Rhea, focus, he is a vessel, a tool for her dream, not the person who will tell her bedtime stories at night(he did) or give her a goodnight kiss with mother (he also did every Tuesday) or giving you headpats when you did something right (he did it when she apologized to everyone and made peace with Edelgard, she really enjoyed it but she will never let anyone know) This will be just a normal dinner with her family and fathe… Byleth, nothing out of the ordinary, they will just enjoy dinner and then continue with their duties… yeah, nothing more…

"Good, how about you Seteth?" Rhea swore that Byleth's eye twitched a little bit, Was he trying to wink?

"Oh, yes fathe… Byleth, that would be great"

Rhea immediately panicked 'Oh no it's spreading' she thought

"That's what I like to hear, well then… chop-chop!" said Sothis as she clapped two times, leaving Rhea confused only to smell something weird coming from a piece of cloth. A loud thump was heard on the room

"You could at least avoid the fall Hubert" said Seteth a little angry

"My apologies but I'm still a little… sloppy when It comes to lady Rhea" said Hubert with a small evil chuckle

"You are lucky that she is a dragon" said Sothis disappointed "shall we leave to our party location?"

"Of course moth… lady Sothis, we shall leave at once" said Hubert bowing a little and with a snap of his fingers they teleported to their unknown location

* * *

** _Two days ago_ **

Thales was the leader of the Agarthans, a hidden civilization that for some reason lived underground, one that was close to reclaiming what they had lost, their land, their rights, the dream his ancestors always wished. All the tools were set, the flame emperor being an insider at the Garreg Mach, the kingdom being at their mercy, the fabrication of the fake hero relics close to being a success. Oh Yes, everything's coming together, just a spark and It will start. He had everyone at his mercy and the better part of this, no one knows about this, they even think they are dead, ha! his people soon will have their revenge, soon they will have their land… but first, he has to take his beauty bath with Mr. Bubbles(his plastic white duck)

Being leader of an entire super secret civilization who managed all the land in the shadow was tiring, especially managing psychopaths like Kronya (she only likes to stab people) or children like Edelgard who thinks she can intimidate him, the irony, she wasn't even born when he started his plan. He felt the hot water drain the stress from his body, his favorite duck at his side, playing with him with bubbles made by the soap

"Oh Mr. Bubbles, we are now a step closer, soon we will be the top of the chain again" he let an evil laugh only to cough in the middle of it "How does it sound Mr. Bubbles, evil enough? I've been practicing quite a lot for when we have those beasts heads" the duck only moved a little to the right

"Oh I knew you would like it Mr. Bubbles, you are my best friend, who is the best duck in the world, who is? yes, It's you!" Thales started babbling and started to snuggle his duck, gladly It wasn't alive otherwise It would scream in fear at the sight of this man being so affectionate to it If only someone could save him…

A loud explosion was heard outside, Thales jumped surprised, what was happening? their base was well hidden, there was no way someone could detect them, they haven't use the magic ballistas in centuries!. He caught a towel and covered his waist with it, taking Mr. Bubbles with him he left his bath to change to his usual super evil clothes (with a long black cape because It's cool and evil)

"Who dares to invade our home? Who is so eager to die to try to challenge the invincible Agarthans?" exclaimed Thales why flipping his cape and conjure wind to make it float (an evil leader has to look intimidating always) the cloud of dust at the entrance dissipated to reveal two figures with a great difference in stature. Heh, what fouls to try to challenge him at his home without an army

"You know dear, I think our entrance was a little extra" said a little girl while coughing a little

"I'm sorry, It's been months since I used magic, I'm trying to control the output" said a much taller guy with black ropes

"Don't worry dear" she eyed him with a sly smile " let me tell you, black looks so much better on you than that white weird dress my daughter gave you those times" said the girl looking at the man clothes (They were the same as his enlightened class clothes only black instead of white)

"Who are you fouls?" exclaimed Thales, angry as these intruders started walking and talking casually as It was their home.

"Huh" said the girl thinking "This place sure looks fancy, It's completely different when you see it in person" she tugged the man's clothes "yes, this place should be good enough for her, oh and let whoever composed the ambient music live, he sure will make the party lively, I know the little ones will like it"

"Hey, I'm talking to you" exclaimed again Thales, the two intruders look back at him with disappointment and pity?

"Oh, It's you" said the girl and the man at the same with a deadpan look

"What are you and this sassy little child here? Don't you know you are in the home of the mighty Agarthans? prepare to be eliminated" said Thales as guards started to run to attack the intruders.

The man made a surprised look and started shaking _'heh, so many clothes for someone who started to cower in fear with just words'_ Thales thought with a smirk

"You said the C-word" said the man still shaking in fear,_ 'what? what C-word?'_ thought Thales

"That's it" spatted the little girl " I was thinking on letting you have a peaceful death but no one calls me child except this sexy man, prepare to be yeeted Thales" screamed the little girl as she summoned an inferno from her hands carbonizing the poor guards who approached them

"Did you just use the word yeet as a verb?" asked Byleth surprised

"Yeap, cool isn't it?" said Sothis puffing her chest

"Yeah… no. No more tea parties with Claude young lady" said Byleth while he flicked his finger hitting the girl's forehead

"Auuuch" she covered her forehead with her hands " but Claude's tea parties are the best, we invite everyone and we have EPIC moments together" yeap, he will make sure to punish Claude when they go back from this

"We will talk about this later" they won't, Sothis will convince him with her secret manipulation technique (puppy eyes and kisses on the cheek) to let her say _'yeet'_ whenever she wanted.

Thales took a step back impressed by the power of the little girl, luckily he had giant robots that were immune to magic, and luckily two of them were approaching behind their backs charging their energy blade to attack the intruders. Thales smile at the thought of both of them dying by his machines

"Oh your turn honey" said Sothis, while both of them duck the wave of energy coming from the machines, Sothis took advantage of it and patted her fiance's head "just don't get too excited" which the mercenary responded with an annoyed grunt

Byleth ran to the machines and in motion, he activated the whip-like form of his sword cutting both machines at the same time. After checking that both machines were destroyed, he returned to the side of his fiance.

"Good boy " said Sothis and kissed Byleth's cheek, causing him to blush a little with a smile on his face.

Thales was surprised at the display of the power of the guy, he had to take them seriously if he wanted them dead.

"Surrender edgy boy, we have the power of the goddess and cake at our side" said Sothis while cracking her knuckles.

Edgy boy? how dare she called him that! Thales was at his limit, any amount of mercy he had was lost "Heh, looks like I need to go serious, just this once" said Thales while flipping his cape again and making a pose trying to be menacing (he had practiced it for two months) with a snap of his fingers he teleported all the soldiers in the base at his side "Agarthans, tear them apart!" he commanded, no matter how powerful they were, there was no chance the could against their entire army, no matter how skillful they were, in the end, they were mortals, their stamina wasn't infinite, he will wait the moment when they leave and opening and attack at the distance with his magic.

Except for the moment never came. Their guard was perfect, covering each other's backs, their movement was like a well know dance, one with sword and the other with her magic, decimated any soldier that dare to approach them, no matter how many soldiers attacked at the same time in close range or at the distance, they dodge everything like they could predict the future, he was amazed by such destructive force.

Thales didn't how but after two blinks he encountered himself at the mercy of both intruders, with a sword at his throat. How, how did this happen? How did they know where they were? How did they know how to enter? "How?" asked Thales suppressing his anger, Is this how all will end? dying at the mercy of two complete strangers?

"As I said with the power of the goddess, in other words, me, and cake at our side," said Sothis puffing her chest proudly

"Wait, no way you are…" Thales was shocked, no way, she was dead. The relics they used were part of her body "How?" asked Thales again, everything started to make sense, only the goddess could wield such destructive force.

"Not saying edgy boy, It's trade secret, just let me tell you, your little plan caused a lot of suffering to my children, and for that, you need divine punishment" said Sothis as she approached him with an evil smile which Byleth knew it so well, he was starting to feel sorry for the man, he had already an idea what will Sothis make him do.

A little girl screech was heard around all Agarthans base, the people left noticed that It wasn't coming from the green-haired girl but from their all-mighty leader…

* * *

Rhea didn't remember much what happened after hearing her mother claps, she slowly opened her eyes, she was sitting on a huge table, the chair was comfy, and she was surrounded by all the people of the monastery with a huge sign held really high saying

**Happy Birthday Seiros!**

"Happy birthdaaay!" everyone cheered and started to sing the happy birthday song in an unsynchronized way, some called her Seiros others Rhea at the end of the song, well the thought was what mattered.

"What, what's this?" asked Rhea surprised, where were they? It looked like they were underground surrounded by some mysterious white and light blue lights, kind of futuristic, and a weird kind of music was being played as background.

"Your birthday silly" her mother appeared from the crowd, she smiled innocently at her, It only meant problems, what did her mother do this time… "How? Where are we mother?" her mother laughed awkwardly pulling her in a hug

"Let just say, that I prepared this place especially for my beloved daughter, this is our first birthday together after so much time and I wanted to make it special" explained Sothis, only to heard Rhea's stomach growl

"Oh you must be hungry dear, is almost lunch, don't worry I prepared something" her mother clapped two times "Oh~ Sebastian~"

In the middle of the crowd Thales appeared holding a huge variety of dishes, he was wearing a black tuxedo, you could notice on his face that he was hating his job.

"Here you have lady Seiros" said Thales containing his hatred, the irony to end serving food at the birthday of his arch-nemesis… But It was that or the other divine punishment Sothis prepared for him (watching Mr. Bubbles taking a bath with someone else, that would shatter his hearth more than seeing all his plans failing) and Sothis promised to leave the Agarthans live in Fondlan again, something he couldn't refuse.

"Thanks for your work Sebastian, now chop-chop" she clapped again and Thales walked away, leaving Rhea completely confused

"Who was him?"

"Your personal butler young lady, he will be always at your service, If he says something rude let me know" her mother said while cracking her knuckles

"You got me a butler?"

"As part of your gift, the other part I will give it to you later" she was interrupted by the music change to a waltz"Oh I must leave honey, your dad promised me that he will dance with me all the songs I want" with a big smile she waved to her daughter and left the table

"He is not my dad!" Rhea shouted, but probably Sothis ignored it, her mother liked to tease her about it, yeah he was nice but he will never be his dad! never!. After finishing her meal (which was her favorite food even though she never told mother about it) she heard a cold voice coming from behind

"Seiros" It was Edelgard, she had a box with a white ribbon on her hands

"Edelgard" said Rhea with an emotionless voice, the things between both of them were still rough, even though they made peace, their relationship was still strictly professional (as student and principal) they were really similar, both of them loved Byleth and Sothis a lot (Rhea favored more to Sothis and Edelgard to Byleth) both of them accomplished what they wanted, no matter the costs, they both liked the same food, had the same hobbies, heck they even had the same crest... They were like twins in terms of personality, maybe that was the reason for their rough relationship.

"Mother and father told me to get you a gift, I wanted to give you coal, but I know I will be scolded for that, so here" she left her gift near the table, a vein popped on Rhea's head, yeah mother and fath… Byleth accepted Edelgard as their adopted daughter even after Rhea's tantrums (they calmed her by giving her favorite candies) but she still didn't have the right to call them that, she came first and she was the favorite daughter of the family she didn't need competition.

"Thanks…" said Rhea pouting a little, Edelgard for her part, started walking away but stopped after a few steps

"I hope you enjoy the gift and the party. Happy birthday… big sis" said Edelgard with a smirk, seeing Rhea's face going completely pale, surprised by being called sis felt like she just conquered the church, with this small victory she disappeared into the crowd.

"That little… how dare she" shouted Rhea, angry while trying to open her gift "She is not family, she will never will, I will be dead first before… " she opened her gift only to reveal a beautiful dagger, Rhea was surprised, this was definitely custom and expensive, with her crest engraved on a green handle. It was accompanied by her favorites sweets and a little note.

_Hope you like it, I know we don't like each other a lot but for our family let's get along. Maybe teach me close combat?_

_With something akin to love but closer to hate_

_-Edelgard_

Rhea smiled at the note and looked at the dagger with a soft expression. This brought her back memories, It was identical to the one her mother gave her on her last birthday together. It was lost after her fight with Nemesis, she noticed that the details were identical, Edelgard probably asked mother about it. "Hope you like bruises… little sis" said Rhea while putting her gift again in the box still smiling at the gift.

The rest of the party was pretty normal for the Gareg Mach standards, nothing was on fire and Sylvain was still conscious, Bernadetta was surprisingly having a conversation with Marianne, well If you ignored the stuttering of both at every sentence. Hilda and Claude were dancing while whispering something at each other ear laughing (probably a new prank against Edelgard or Dimitri) Raphael and Caspar were having a food competition with Leonie as the judge and a disgusted Lorenz watching how barbaric were both men eating. Dimitri was being scolded by Edelgard again for his two left feet, while Hubert tried to calm Dedue to not axe Edelgard by half (he was preparing his special cloth). Sothis and Byleth were dancing, Sothis laughing joyfully while Byleth's smile never left his face. And Rhea was surprisingly dancing with the gatekeeper (They started talking after some 'mysterious' circumstances where they were trapped in a room one day, and they bonded over cold tea), the party lasted until almost midnight, after they clean up the place, everyone started to teleport back to the monastery with the help of Hubert, Lysithea and Annette (Hubert taught them the spell).

At Gareg Mach everyone said their goodbyes and went to sleep, except for Rhea who sat near the pond watching the full moon in the sky, these months were a huge change on her life, her mother was now alive, all her secrets were out, the church lost tons of political control, the crest system was crumbling little by little, and the cold war between the three nations of the continent seemed to be at its end with the three future leaders being close friends, she even heard them talk about unifying Fondlan in one banner after each of them assumed their leadership. Everything was actually improving a lot except for the infinite amount of pranks and weird situations her mother put her in, or the number of jumpscares her fathe… Byleth gave her appearing out of nowhere, and her family certainly grew a lot even If she didn't want it, Byleth and Sothis care for everyone as they were their children to the extent that even some students were calling them father or mother. In some way she felt like a huge weight was off her shoulders, her mother actually solved everything in so little time, even the mess that she made, they were guiding them to a bright future.

"There you are!" said her mother who was pointing at her

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you silly" said Sothis while sitting near her daughter

"What can I do for you mother?" asked Rhea with a small smile, It was the first time both of them were alone

"Just wanting to past time with my daughter, It's your birthday dear" said Sothis while looking at the moon "It's beautiful, isn't it? even after centuries is still watching over us all nights, giving us a faint light to guide us home"

"Yes, It reminds of all the nights when I had nightmares and you comfort me until I was asleep, even to this day I remember the lullaby you sang me" said Rhea with a warm in her hearth remembering the old times

"You were so little even for someone at your age, you were always scared of everything" her mother giggled

"Mother!" groaned Rhea embarrassed, who could think that the fierce Seiros was a scary-cat when she was little

"But you were cute dear" still giggling "now look at you a full-grown woman, who even started to date guys, and don't say you don't because I know that a certain gatekeeper took you to a nice restaurant one day" Sothis smirked, Rhea was going to rebut but at the mention of her secret date blushed uncontrollably

"Jack and I are just friends, nothing more" she didn't know where to look

"Oh? calling by each other's name now?" with a smug look the goddess teased her daughter

"Mother, stop" Rhea wasn't really bad at teasing (just like Edelgard)

"Okay, okay, just for you to know, I'm happy you are finally moving on of all the crazy things that were happening to our home, you as everyone here deserve happiness" said Sothis with a sincere smile which caused Rhea to feel at ease, even If her mother looked like a child now, her aura didn't change

"It's all thanks to you and father… I mean Byleth" Rhea tried to rebut herself

"Oh come on Seiros It's just the two of us, that man is much more of a father to all of you that the despicable man who was your biological father" the goddess spatted "Seriously what did I see to that man, I will never know"

"He abandoned us, didn't he?" said Rhea with a sorrowful look, she didn't remember her father really well but according to Seteth It wasn't a good man.

"Phooey, It's not that I needed him to raise all of you" she puffed her cheek "Seriously, Byleth is 100 times more of man than that guy, Byleth even brought me back from the dead" exclaimed Sothis throwing her arms

Rhea was surprised at the revelation, the method behind her mother revival was still a mystery but to know that the responsable was Byleth, the man she treated like a doll, inflicted her with a lot of guilt which Sothis noticed instantly

"He forgave you a long ago, don't think about it" said Sothis putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder but Rhea still felt guilty, noticing her daughter was still sad Sothis instructed her to close her eyes which she followed a little confused, in an instant Sothis was enveloped by a green light, and fully grown woman appeared from it, almost the same stature as Rhea, with a much darker hair than her, Rhea only felt a hand pulling her to the ground, only to feel something soft on her head, her eyes opened only to see her mother as she remembered it, she was shocked, this… this was the way she imagined her mother's return, the beautiful woman who always listened to her, who always was there for her. Sothis started to brush Rhea's hair with her hands

"Seiros, you don't have to felt guilty, you already apologized for everything, you have been through so much. I'm sorry I left you when you were still a child, I'm sorry for not being always for you, I want you to know that I'm proud of you for fighting for this land, for trying to achieve peace in my stead, even If your methods were wrong." she paused for a moment "That will change now, your father and I took care of the edgy boys who were bullying you and your brothers, everyone is getting along, so please, relax, enjoy these years like a normal person, leave everything to me and By"

Rhea was on the verge of tears "I… I missed you so much mother" Sothis continued to brush her daughter hair, looking softly at her

"Was it painful?"

"Yes, yes It was"

"Was it lonely?"

"I felt like I could shatter at any moment"

"Was it hard?"

"Without you, everything was hard, I felt like the weight of the world on my back"

"No more will you feel like that, I promise Seiros" Sothis truly felt sad for her daughter, passing centuries alone, fighting for peace, trying to achieve something close to an illusion of it, no wonder she took the wrong path. She wanted to make her daughter feel at ease, she kissed her forehead which shocked Rhea again "I'm back Seiros" she smiled at her daughter

"Welcome home, mother" Rhea smiled while tears were coming from her eyes, which her mother cleaned with her thumb. Sothis then started to sing her favorite lullaby while brushing her daughter's hair, Rhea fell asleep in no time, Sothis just looked at her daughter peacefully sleeping, even after growing a lot, the innocent face she had when she was a little girl still remained.

Time passed, the sound of water moving, the moon at the top of the sky, the stars looking brightly as ever, Sothis remembered the day her daughter was born, It was a night like this one, such a fragile girl, she wanted to hold her forever, she wanted to raise her until she was ready for this rough world, but life isn't fair and she died before that. Now thanks to a miracle she was there with her again, now with a bigger family than before. She smiled and felt her daughter stir, waking up from her nap

"Mother?" Sothis was back to her original form, her old form only could last an hour, It took a lot of her magic, but this was better than being dead, beside her fiance loved her even she had this appearance.

"Goodnight honey, how do you feel?"

"A lot better, thank you mother" Rhea smiled

"Well I think it's late little girl, why don't you go and sleep in your room" she motion Rhea to get up from her lap, Rhea stretch a little while getting up yawning.

"I will, thank you mother, for everything"

"Goodnight dear" Rhea walked away only to stop after a few steps

"Oh, and please tell father that tomorrow he must tell a story of his mercenary days" Sothis smiled widely at her daughter finally accepting Byleth as her father. She waved her daughter goodnight.

"She's gone" said Sothis, a wild Byleth appeared from the greenhouse a little flustered

"Aw, who got embarrassed at being called father" Sothis teased while poking her fiance's stomach

"Shut up" said Byleth while looking away which only caused to Sothis to tease him more, after a few minutes of bickering between the couple both of them sat near the pond in complete silence, feeling the fresh wind of the night, It was Sothis who started the conversation again

"Byleth, do you feel happy?" asked Sothis looking at him with a serious expression surprising Byleth, Sothis only used his name when they were going to talk something serious, he noticed the worried face of his fiance, he smiled softly at her

"Of course Sothis, why wouldn't I?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm not saying that I'm not happy, this is possibly the happiest time of my life and I had lived a lot but what about you? everything we had done until this moment has been for everyone's sake, and I know how selfless you are, you will prefer to suffer before letting your friends feel any amount of pain, but I really want to know If you are really happy. Don't lie to me, we share a soul, we share our lives, I know you have been worried " she while pressing her hand on his cheek "Mr. Eisner please tell me what's worrying you"

He closed his eyes and took her hand, feeling the warm that It provided "We saw my memories, you saw what happened with those four choices, with those four lives, there were real even though I don't want to admit it, I killed them some way or the other, everyone, even your daughter... Seeing now everyone alive and happy, without worries… Sometimes I feel this is a dream that I will wake up in one of those lives… That I will wake up without you at my side" Byleth opened his eyes looking at Sothis worried, Sothis did the only thing was correct and pulled both of his cheeks

"Stop that way of thinking dummy" she pulled even harder

"I'm sowwy, plwease swtop" pleaded her fiance

"That last line was cheesy dear, seriously" she blushed smiling at him " Gosh, you are a child sometimes, we are not there, this is the present dear, you achieved the impossible, now let's enjoy it together. And don't worry about the past, you tried to save them but people were so stubborn during the war, I already said that you are forgiven a long time ago. I'm the one that has to say sorry, for not being for you those lives, I thought you would be fine without me but It looks like I still need to babysit you" she smirked at him.

"And you are?" he smirked too

"Oh shush you, without me, you would be lost" said Sothis crossing her arms, Byleth responded by laughing and pulling her in a tight hug

"Yeah I would, but now I have you here" Sothis hugged back and smiled

"And don't forget the twins, soon our family will be even bigger"

" Wasn't that a joke to just tease Rhea?" asked Byleth wide-eyed

"It was. But well… you know we have been really affectionate these months and well…" It was Sothis's turn to get flustered, Byleth lift his fiance and started to spin around causing the goddess to scream at him to put her down, It was in vain, Byleth was so happy that he couldn't listen to her

"Since when" Byleth stopped and put her down waiting for her to regain the sense of balance

" About a month ago" She responded

"Does anybody know?"

"No, just you and me"

"Let's tell everyone!, I can't believe I will finally be a dad" he stopped, an idea suddenly came to his mind "I need Alois to teach me dad jokes"

"Please no" said Sothis with a deadpan expression almost the same Byleth always wore

"You can't stop me!" and she won't Byleth will convince her with his deadly puppy eyes (They were the same deadpan expression only for his eyes and mouth to be a little down but for Sothis It was the saddest expression of the world) and few kisses on the cheek and she will let him say dad jokes

"You are impossible" groaned Sothis while massaging her forehead, this will be a long pregnancy. Both of them went to their room, It was really late and tomorrow they will have to work, being the favorite teachers of the monastery was tiring. Both of them put their favorite pajamas (Byleth's was light blue and had little fishes on it while Sothis's was light green and had pieces of cakes on it) after a few seconds Byleth talked

"Sothis?" he turned to see his fiance

"Yes?" she turned to meet his face

"Thank you, for everything, I'm the happiest man right now" said with a smile

"Thanks to you too, I'm the happiest woman too" she smiled back

"I love you honey " he kissed her forehead

"I love you too dear" she hugged him

"..."

"..."

"Wanna do it?" asked Byleth

"I thought you'll never ask" said Sothis with a sly smile

...Some things never change

* * *

**Omake**

Claude couldn't sleep one night, the coming test was eating him alive, he went to the dining hall for some milk, maybe that would help to sleep. While walking he tried to repass mentally the subjects for the test of Byleth's class, lately for some reason he felt uneasiness when Byleth was near, like he was killing him in his mind. He tried to remember If he did something wrong but nothing came to his mind.

After gulping a cup of milk, he was surprised by a wild Byleth standing on the hall, doing nothing… just standing there

"eh teach?" asked Claude a little worried by the sudden appearance of the professor, was he following him?

Byleth instead of talking he started to dance, It was the same dance Claude was teaching the Golden deer a month ago (he called it 'default dance') and ended it with a whip nae-nae saying…

"Epic yeet" with the most serious expression of the world

Claude jaw dropped to the floor, did teach just do his dance perfectly and said yeet and epic in the same sentence? (Byleth was the serious and cool type of teacher who never followed trends instead he made them) he pinched himself checking this wasn't a dream

"There you are" a grumpy Sothis appeared at the entrance "Come on, go back to our room By" she motioned Byleth which he nodded but before that he approached Claude and said

"No one will believe you" with an innocent smile he followed Sothis to their room

Claude slap himself trying to check If he was back to reality, maybe the milk had something… He went to sleep shortly after that, he will tell the Golden deer about this tomorrow, they will believe him, right? (They won't)


	4. A prologue in the middle - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the previous lives of Byleth? A glimpse of his previous lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this time I don't bring you comedy, just take it as a prologue for everything that happened before, I will write later part 2 which will bring the comedy. Also, I'm writing another story featuring this pairing, I already got the prologue, just trying to figure it out where to take it from there, maybe I will just post the prologue to hear your opinions. And don't worry soon you will see everything from Jeralt's perspective, the poor guy can't catch a break with his new family. Hope you like it

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

“Just three skips this time…” 

I sighed, probably everyone is looking for me now, well It’s to be expected, people usually panic when they can’t find the archbishop of a whole continent,

… They don’t expect someone of my position to be alone in a nearby lake throwing rocks at it... 

Why was I there? Well…

_ “Whoa! Can you teach me how to do that?” _

Memories of last night’s dream invaded my mind, true to be told, after my merge with her I inherited some memories of my childhood. You could say that I unlocked them but I started to have them as dreams until now, probably because when you are at war you don’t have time to dream, especially when someone could stab you in your sleep.

_ “Why the surprised face? Did I say something wrong?” _

Five skips now, it looks like my ability is returning, I tried to look for another pebble to throw, a circular one will do the job, to be honest, It was a hobby of mine to come to a nearby lake when I felt sad, usually when the kids of a new town that my father and I had to stay for a mission started to pick on me. It was really common actually, especially when you are someone who has the emotional intelligence of a tree, I wasn’t the most expressive kid of the world, and to be honest I started to remember it until now. My years before meeting my students were hazy for me… for some weird reason.

_ “Ok, I got the tiny rock, what’s next?” _

“Hold the stone between your thumb and middle finger” I said to myself relieving the dream in my mind, a mental image of a green-haired little girl appeared next to me “Bring your arm and wrist behind you”

_ “And then I just throw it right?”  _

I chuckled at the memory, my old self just stared at her with my usual deadpan expression, I told her that she had to flick her wrist when throwing it, and she did. The rock made three skips, she jumped in joy and hugged me while thanking me.

_ “I did it! thank you, thank you, thank you! you are the best of friends”  _

_ “Fr… Friend? you want me to be your friend?”  _ I remember stuttering, that was the first time someone thanked me for something

_ “Why not? you are awesome at skipping rocks and in teaching how to, Is not okay to be friends?”  _ she sure always had a way to convince me with her puppy eyes.

_ “Even If I’m a demon? everyone hates me for that”  _ due to my emotional abilities and that at the time, I didn’t know how to control my strength, people usually called me names in fear of what I was capable to do.

_ “No way, you are a demon? that makes you like hundreds of times cooler!” _ I could swear I saw a halo above her head at the time, I remember I couldn’t say anything by a complete minute

_ “Hello? are you here friend who I don’t know his name?”  _ asked the little girl, who appeared to have my age

_ “Byleth” _

_ “Hm?” _

_   
_ _ “That’s my name” _

_ “It’s pretty”  _ she smiled

_ “Uhm… thanks. What’s yours?”  _ I broke a record that day, of the longest conversation I had with someone, she always found a way to make me talk

_ “I don’t remember...” _

_ “You don’t remember?”  _ I said surprised, sometimes that happened to my father’s mercenaries after a bad hit on the head but they remembered it after some hours.

_ “No, I tried but nothing”  _ said the girl with a sad smile

_ “Uhm… I can give you one” _

_ “Really?” her eyes opened in surprise _

_ “How about… Zofia?” _ It was the name of a princess of a book that my father read me some time ago, in far land called Valentia, I thought it was pretty and fitting for her.

_ “Whoa, It’s perfect, thank you!”  _ she jumped and hugged me again, I stood still as cardboard not knowing what to do, as I recovered from the hug I said.

_ “You are welcome, so… are we friends?” _ I still had doubts about someone wanting to be my friend

_ “The best friends in the world forever!”  _ she chirped happily.

  
  


“Byleth, dinner’s ready!” I heard my father yell across the forest.

“Okay dad” I yelled back turning my back to Zofia “Hey Zofia, do you want to… “ I was going to invite her to dinner but she disappeared from where she was.

“Uhm? what was I doing? right dinner…” losing my memory from my first encounter with her but the feeling of happiness still remained inside my heart.

I chuckle a little at the memory, my first meeting with Sothis, a memory that for some reason both of us forgot. Years later and with no memories from her or mine, she became my best friend again and she still is… even though we can’t speak anymore…

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

Seven skips now, I broke my record. I wonder how many skips could she do now…

“Professor, we finally found you” Dimitri appeared from the little path that I used to come here, he was with the queen Marianne, long lost her shy demeanor, both of them were panting a little but smiling at me.

“Oh sorry, I was just taking a break, Is the church already on fire? Did Seteth finally went bald?” I joked a little, I have to thank her for teaching me how to make jokes.

Both king and queen, no, both of my friends chuckled at my joke, losing all their regal demeanor.

“It’s good to see your sense of humor is improving Professor” said Mariane, well I had also to read a few books and have a few joking sessions with Alois to get to this point…

“Yeah, Professor, I still remember when you try to joke for the first time at the academy, It was… an interesting evening that day…” please don’t remember me that day, I tried to make a ‘why the chicken crossed the street’ joke and failed horribly. Let’s try to change of subject.

“Let’s forget that day” I fake coughed “I take you are going to take me back to the monastery, right?”

“Oh yes Professor, we are a little late for the meeting and everyone is looking for you, what were you doing here by the way?” asked Dimitri a little curious.

“Just trying to skip some rocks” I said with a little smile on my mouth

“You can skip rocks?” asked Marianne surprised covering lightly her mouth with one hand

“Yeah, It’s something I do every time I need to clear my thoughts” I said looking at the tranquil waters of the lake

“I heard from Seteth you were coming here more often lately, are you okay Professor?” asked Dimitri while putting a hand on my shoulder “We can talk If you want old friend” he smiled at me, after war the three of us became a lot closer, mostly for our constant meeting for the good of the kingdom and for our sessions of dealing with… our past…

“Just remembering an old friend Dimitri… a good old friend” I said still looking at my reflection on the lake, I have to be strong, It’s been years since the last time I saw here, I have to move forward or she will scold me in the afterlife.

“I see…” said Dimitri a little worried

“We are here Professor, for whatever it's worth we can help If you ever need anything, we will come here as fast as we can whenever you need” said Marianne with a reassuring smile

“Thank you, both of you” I smiled at them “But don’t worry, It’s nothing to be worried about, just remembering a happy memory that’s all” they are the ones that hurt the most… but It appeared that my answer calmed their worries.

“I’m glad Professor, come the council is waiting for us” said Dimitri walking to the monastery with his wife.

“Yeah… let’s go” I followed them, revisiting that memory again in my mind

** _If only…_ **

* * *

  
  


A 10-year-old me got up abruptly from the bed, another of those nightmares. A war breaks out, hundreds of people fighting, hundreds dying, blood everywhere and I could just stand there, in a body that wasn’t mine, tears came from it, I felt the sadness, the guilt of that person, the impotence of knowing I couldn’t do anything to stop it. It wasn’t the first time I had those types of dreams, they were either about war or about a green-haired girl or woman, sometimes both, all of them had in common one thing, a feeling, a thought…

_ If only I could prevent this,  _

_ If only I could save them, _

_ If only I was there… _

My mouth was always dry after those nightmares, my heart raced like crazy, I knew I won’t sleep after that, I tried, but the memories of those nightmares always managed to keep me up until the first rays of light. I told my father about them but there was nothing he could do to help me, but he believed me when I told him about them, he always left me tea with cookies near my bed to calm my nerves. I will always love how thoughtful he was with me, even If I didn’t express how much It meant for me.

But that night was different, I felt a hand taking mine, somehow I managed to not scream at the sudden feeling, I watched at my side to see a girl of my age with a green colored hair getting up too from the bed, yawning while sitting on the bed.

_ “Are you okay?”  _ asked the girl who, out of nowhere, was sitting on my bed

I could ask her who she was, I could ask her what was she doing in my room, I could scream for help and get my dad here…

But for some reason,  _ I didn't. _

I had the feeling that I knew her, maybe from a distant memory, that I could trust her… that she was a friend… Green eyes were looking at me, expecting me to answer.

_ “I had a nightmare”  _ I said, looking down at my bed ashamed of admitting it 

“ _ You had one too? what was about?” she  _ asked surprised, covering her mouth with her hand, her hair was long and It didn’t have any decorations on it, It was messy like she had been sleeping on my bed all this time.

_ “About a war, about a fight, I could just see but I couldn’t do anything and I felt guilty and for some reason, I still feel like that”  _ I hated them because I knew that was the end of my sleep until the next night, I will feel tired thinking about them all day.

_ “Me too, I hate them, I can’t sleep after them, and I feet angry because of that”  _ she said pouting while crossing her arms, looking like she was throwing a tantrum

“ _ You too huh…”  _ I said, we just sat there looking at the wall, our hands still linked, after some time thinking I gave up on finding a solution to our problem. 

“What do we do?” I asked her

“I think I got an idea” she motioned me to lie down with her, seeing each other, I was waiting for something to happen, she pressed her forehead with mine still looking at me in the eyes

“Goodnight” she whispered to me and closed her eyes, I just watched her dumbfounded, That was it? I was going to yell at her but seeing her already lost in the world of dreams I decided against it, so I just decided to follow her example, as soon as I closed my eyes I felt warm… a different kind of warm, my whole body relaxed, It was like magic, the last thing I saw were our hands still together.

The next morning I woke up alone, not remembering a thing, only the feeling that I slept like a baby for the first time in a long time…

…

“Heya teach!” Claude greeted at the distance

“Professor good to see you” said Hilda with her usual smile.

“Uh?” I woke up from my daydream, I was at the rooftop of a tower near the church, taking a break from my duties, being promoted from a general of the alliance to literally the king of Fondlan was something I didn’t really expect in my career path but I had to do it. Why do you ask?

Because of this troublesome duo. I didn’t really want the job, but somehow these two find a way to me accept it while they escaped who knows where after the war, I was alone like for a year until out of nowhere I received an invitation from Almyra to discuss a peace treaty with them which I accept it. I didn’t want another war, the scars of the last one were deep and they will take years of heal, It was a good opportunity for a new start. 

What I didn’t expect when I had to receive the new king and queen of Almyra _ w _ as to see both of my students who I didn’t see for a year as rulers. The meeting was professional, It didn't take too long, the rules of the treaty were just. As soon as we dismissed everyone, they told me how everything was all part of their scheme that BOTH of them planned after the end of the war. When I asked WHY they didn’t tell me anything about it, they just said

_ “It’s payback for locking us in one of the rooms during the end of the war party”  _

Why did I do that? Well, it wasn’t my fault that they hadn’t confessed to each other until that day… Sothis _‘shipped’ _them since the academy days, I had to do something, It was literally a goddess decree... Besides It worked, the next day they were holding hands and flirting freely at lunch… But well, looks like they don’t like to be pranked.

But back to the present 

“Oh, what’s the honor of having the presence of the king and queen of Almyra” I bowed in a mocking way which caused both of them to snort

“The honors it ours, oh great king of Fodlan” said Claude in his ‘Seteth’ voice, both of them bowed at me in mocking way, the three of ours laughed, in private was always like this, both were my closest friends, don’t get me wrong I was closed with all the golden deers but they were something with these two that was different

“So what can I do for you two, did you pranked the council of Almyra again?” 

“Yes… I mean… nooooo, what makes you say that?” said Hilda trying to look innocent, she had the council at her hands, using the same techniques that she used with boys at the academy, only myself and Claude were immune to that…

“Please don’t cause another war” I said with a long sigh

“Hey teach, don’t worry, we got everything under control, we just came to check on you” said Claude with a huge smile

“You heard my heated discussion with my council, right?” I looked at them both of them opened their eyes in surprise, I knew they didn’t come here just to chat, they were worried about me.

“We can’t hide you anything, huh?” said Hilda “We heard that you had a heated discussion with the council because they feel you need an heir and a Queen…” 

“And you basically told them to go fuck themselves in a polite manner.... “ continued Claude “And since then, you are taking breaks more frequently than before… Marianne and Lorenz told us because they were worried about you.”

“Sorry for making you worried… It just I won’t marry someone that I don’t love” I sighed “And I already found her” I said while taking my fathers ring from my pocket “I just can’t say it to her anymore” I didn’t have the opportunity to say anything to her after the merge, my feelings only got worse after having my childhood memories back, I can’t think of having this bond with another person, and It’s for the better, I promised myself that I will wait to see her again, to say those words that I wanted to say, meanwhile I will do my best to help this land, her home.

“The goddess that was in your head, Sothis, right?” asked Hilda, probably Claude told her about Sothis

“Yeah” I said dryly

“We understand teach, you told me how she saved our asses a lot in the academy days with her power, If it wasn’t for her neither of us will be here enjoying this life. I mean it was strange for just a regular mercenary to know when the enemy was going to ambush and how to counter every strategy they threw at us” said Claude while putting a hand on my shoulder

“Yeah, and she is part of the reason we are married now. We came here to support you, actually, we have a proposition to ease the council worries, just leave it to your favorite troublesome duo” said Hilda puffing her chest proudly.

I chuckled, well If the found a way to ease the council It will probably work

“Thank you, really, It puts me at ease knowing I have your support” I said with a gentle smile both of them smiled back

“Group hug?” asked Claude

“Group hug” I answer back

After the war my days have been brighter, I had great friends, our home is at peace, everything is improving at a good pace, the only thing missing is her…

** _If only…_ **

* * *

  
  


“To be killed by these monkeys…” with the last breath, Thales was finally killed

I retrieved my silver sword from the body, rain not stopping from falling down, thunders still raging in the sky… It was over.

I let to the weight of my body guide me to the ground, I laid there seeing the gray clouds, a felt a small smile forming on my face, my breathing was still fast and irregular, a chuckle slowly transforms in a whimper. It was the end of a long war, of a long battle, I finally ended it.

** _I finally avenged her…_ **

I finally killed the responsible for her death, the ones behind the deaths of El’s siblings, the ones that caused Rhea madness. The ones who killed my father… But what did It take?

_ ‘ _ ** _Everything’_ ** I said to himself.

I… I had killed so many, friends, students, allies, villains, traitors all for this path, a path of freedom of the shackles of the past, a path forged by blood and sacrifices, I had killed in the name of freedom in the name of my students, in the name of my friends. I wonder, what would she be doing now? Will she be happy that I finally ended the ones responsible for the genocide of her people, at peace because I will no longer be in danger or in the temptation of doing something reckless? would she be worried about his future…

** _Would she be angry that I killed her children?_ **

There wasn’t any other way, they were with the enemy, I tried to only incapacitate them but even so, they still fought until the last breath, Flayn died due to magic overuse healing herself to continue fighting, Seteth after Flayn’s dead died at the end of a throwing axe he didn’t notice It was coming for his head because he was drowning in rage and sorrow, and Rhea… She died at my hand, I had to, she was consumed by madness, sacrificing the very people she promised to protect, the very same people her mother protected a long time ago. 

“I’m sorry Sothis, please forgive me” I whispered to myself, feeling a great amount of guilt. We knew the truth while investigating an abandoned base of the Agarthans, they had a library there with all the truth about Sothis, Seteth, and Rhea. I discovered the awful sin I committed to the people she cared the most…

_ “If you have to weep, weep, I’m here for you, take all the time of the world, I will be next to you” _

Memories of her invaded my mind

_ “Our souls will be one, don’t worry I will be here but we won’t talk like this anymore…” _

Tears didn’t stop. I knew she wasn’t there anymore when Rhea was killed, something in me died with it too. I knew exactly what it was…

“My teacher!” El appeared next to me, trying to sit up, her hair was drenched, she took hold of my face looking at me with her violet eyes, looking at a man who was finally able to weep, she immediately embraced me, whispering promises of how everything will be alright.

She had been my friend, my partner in crime, my only family left… If someone knew about lost, it was her. I returned the hug, holding her like a lifeline, both of us knew the path we had walked, the sins we had committed in name of the freedom, but all it was for this moment, to finally give peace to the people of this land, to free them from the enslavement of the past.

“It will be okay my teacher, now it’s time to build, build bonds, build happy memories, build a home for those who need it, built smile in those who lost all hope” said El brushing my hair, trying to comfort me even more “And we will do this together with everyone, as family…” The day she let me call her El, we both agreed to be family, we would share everything, our worries, our happiness, our doubts, because we no longer wanted to be alone, we wanted someone to grieve together and confide everything that were inside of our hearts. As brother and sister in arms to save the world. She agreed on those terms, she said that It was because I was her anchor, her guide in this world, the one who didn’t let her drown in the madness of her path, that I was her everything…

She told me that she knew that I will find closure, also that I needed to grieve. I had told her of the bond I had with my old friend, the one that caused my transformation against Solon. I told her how during the months of being her teacher, my friend helped me teaching them, how we did almost everything together, how we were a team, who could take the world, doing almost everything together…

_ How I never told her that I loved presence. _

“Come my teacher our friends await us” she lift me up, taking me with the rest of the Black Eagles, my students, my friends were waiting for me to finally enjoy the so hard-fought peace together while walking I went over El’s words, there was truth in them, we now had a future we had to build, people that we needed to save, I still had El with me, together with my students will create a new dawn for Fodlan, a new life for them, a place where she would be glad to live, I smiled bittersweetly, a final thought invaded my mind…

** _If only…_ **

* * *

  
  


_ “I’m wondering If you could have a physical body what would be the first thing you will do?”  _ I asked her while grading tests. It was a pastime of us while I tried to decipher some answers from my students. It was really late and I needed something to distract himself, so I would usually ask something to my ghostly companion.

_ “Mhmm” _ she thought deeply on her answer  _ “I will flick you forehead… yes definitely.”  _ she said satisfied with her answer

_ “Why?” _ I asked surprised by her simple answer

_ “Because you are an idiot. A stupid reckless idiot, you have put yourself in danger a lot of times for your little ones, getting flesh wounds and bruises all over your body for them, even dying for them. I know that you have my powers but still... “  _ she didn’t continue the thought  _ “and yelling at you for your recklessness is not enough, I think flicking your forehead will be a good punishment for you” _ she explained crossing her arms while looking away from me, great, she was angry at me now.

_ “So, you care about me”  _ A smirk formed on my face, I didn’t expect that reasoning from her, both of us had our differences, we would usually argue over little things, but I would lie If I said that her company was bothersome, in fact, it was pleasant to have someone to talk about all of this craziness of life that I had these past months.

A blush formed on her face, did ghosts could blush?  _ “Of course not… I’m worried because we share a body, If you die I die, so what happens to your body It’s important and I like being somewhat alive, thank you very much… Besides It’s not like I like you or anything…” _

  
Ah there she was, It amused me her  _ ‘I care for you a lot but I will never let you know’ _ act, I learned to play along with it otherwise it will be hours of denying it. I let out a chuckle causing her to glare me. “Of course and those times I found my room clean and the homework graded after I went fishing It’s because you hate me so much that you want me to feel useless, right?” I asked in mocking way, causing her to take a step back with an even redder blush on her face, sometimes, when she was concentrated hard enough she could touch non-living objects but It took a lot of her energy to do that, It was... nice that she put so much effort to help me. 

She tried to retort but nothing came from her mouth, I just shrugged it off continue grading my students’ exams knowing that I won this round, the room was in complete silence for ten minutes, I could feel her eyes on my back, probably checking that If I did something wrong to scold me. I decided It was enough for the night and put the exams to the side of the table and readied myself to go bed.

“There’s something else I want to do” she said while I put my pajamas.

“Oh, what is it?” I asked really curious.

“I want to dance with you” she said in a demanding tone while crossing her arms

“Why?” I asked dumbfounded, that was really unexpected of her

“I think I love to dance, seeing how you practice with your student for that dance competition my body felt like It was itching to do it too like It was something that I did long ago. Something that brought happiness to my life. Dancing is an activity for two and you are the only I know. I just, maybe, will help me to bring my memories back? I want to try but… you know no physical body and all…” she said with a sad smile, I didn’t like that expression on her face, she seemed distant like she will disappear. I closed the distance between us and put a hand near her waist as If I was touching her while I extended the other inviting her to take it.

“What are you doing?” she said surprised by my action

“Inviting you to dance, what else?” I said with my classic deadpan look

“But I can’t touch you!” she complained

“So? you can still move, we move together, come on we don’t have all night” I insisted her to take my hand

“Why are you doing this?” she said doubting my intentions

“Just take it as a token of thanks for all your help during these months” I didn’t say it at the time but I would have gone crazy If it wasn’t for her. She looked again at my hand and in a slow-motion put her near it as If they were touching

“Fine” she sighed “just because It will be fun seeing you dance with your two left feet” she giggled, well at least her humor improved, with an invisible smile on my face I started to hum the same song that I used earlier to practice for the white heron cup. She too hummed with me.

At first, It was a mess, we were out of sync, I was scolded for who knows of many times by her, she sometimes went through some furniture by accident which was funny to watch half of her trying to turn near my desktop. After 10 minutes we found our pace, both of us were surprised when it happened, we didn’t miss the chance, with every step our smiles grew wider, our eyes meet, both of us saw each other dumb smile, we were daring by the minute, making turns, increasing the pace… 

She started to laugh heartily, that was the first time I saw her so happy, such an innocent smile, she definitely loved dancing, It was a part of her, I was mesmerized by the way she smiled, the way she moved, how free she looked. I wanted to see this side of her more, I could swear that I could feel her hand on mine, we stopped humming, just following the music in our soul. When I recovered my senses, I noticed in the position we were in.

She left herself fall, I somehow caught her with my hand on her back, our faces were close, really close, I swear I could feel her breath, our eyes were looked at each other, I could see a blush on her face, I probably had one too, we didn’t say anything.

_ now I wish I had said anything to her at that moment. _

“I think we should go to sleep” she broke the silence, take me back to reality, I coughed awkwardly

“Yes, It’s very late… I Uhm… goodnight Sothis” I quickly went to my bed not looking back to her, the atmosphere was really awkward, I mean our relationship before that day was only of 

camaraderie, we were at each other throats most of the time, bickering whenever she feels like it, but just what happen now, we were so close too… no bad Byleth, don’t go there, she is just something close to a friend, just that…

“Byleth?” she interrupted my thoughts

“Yes?” I asked already tucked on my bed

“Thank you, I hope we can do it again some other day” she said with an honest smile, green eyes glowing with the light of the moon and candles.

“Sure maybe after our monthly mission” I said with a small smile on my face.

“Goodnight” she said with a smile disappearing to her throne in who knows where.

_ What we didn’t know is that everything went downhill from there _

…

I woke up again from my nap, how many years passed? one, five, ten years? well not that It matters, all my students are dead now. Merging with Sothis somehow gave me her lifespan. I’ve lived centuries now, I saw the sons of my students grow and die, I helped to build Fodlan from the ashes as their king, years passing, my appearance didn’t change much. After I saw that Fodlan would be fine without me, I disappeared with Seteth and Flayn from the map not before leaving someone capable to take the reins of the continent.

Don’t get me wrong I love Seteth and Flayn as a family but I was a man with a lot of regrets, regrets that I know they won’t understand. I lost so many students in war, only eight students of all of them survived the war, even with her power I couldn’t save them.

_ I couldn’t save Claude _

_ I couldn’t save Dimitri _

_ I couldn’t save Edelgard _

_ I couldn’t make her come back to us… _

  
  
  


Everything burned and I wasn’t able to change it, I didn’t have any important bonds now, I preferred to take naps now. When I napped I could see them again, I could relieve happy memories again, I could change the outcomes of everything. I could watch a world were she was real, where I could dance with her for hours smiling like little kids, where I could hug the three leaders as if we were a family, where I formed a family, kids running around the monastery smiling without care of the world. But when I woke up from them I could only see regrets, blood, death, guilt, my mind didn’t stop thinking in what if’s.

_ If only I could prevent this,  _

_ If only I could save them, _

_ If only she was here… _

So between reality and the world of dreams, I prefer the latter, I could feel drowsiness invading my body again, I think I understand why she always took so many naps, what regrets would she have? what things she wished to do better? maybe I should ask her later, I think this nap won’t end, I wish it not to end. a last thought invaded my mind before going to sleep forever.

** _If only…_ **

* * *

** _If only I could see you again._ **


	5. A prologue in the middle - Part 2

Byleth eyes slowly opened, he was in an unknown room, a dim light in the center of it, a shadow figure with a cloak was next to it, he notice he was sit but his feet and hands were tied to the chair, he tried to break himself free but it was in vain, he heard a dark chuckle from the figure in front of him.

"**Welcome filth, to my home, a personal hell that you will never escape" **he let what was supposed to be great evil laugh If it wasn't for the coughing fit he had in the middle of it

"**Water…"** he muttered as he took a glass of water next to him and drank it in a gulp "**Crap, I've been so long since I did that, I knew I had to practice more…"**

Byleth sweatdropped, feeling all the tension gone from the place, how did he end up in this place? he tried to remember what was he doing before waking up there, he remembered he went to bed early that day. Still, It didn't make sense, how did he end up kidnapped by a guy who apparently wasn't great at evil laughs?

"Who are you?" asked Byleth with a serious look on his face

"**Oh, curious are we? where are my manners?" **said sarcastically the man, he soon removed the hood of it, revealing a man with ash white hair, malicious red eyes and a little tanned skin with a smile from ear to ear.

"**I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima!" **the man shouted, Byleth had wide-opened eyes in surprise.

"But that's impossible, the legends said that the master tactician Robin killed you" He remembered the little course of history his father gave him, about legends of distant lands from Fodlan, tales of places such as Valentia and Ylisse, his father told them as If he had been there, he asked him If those legends were true, he always smiled at him ruffing his hair saying that they were If he believed them.

And now one of the most frightening villains of those legends was in front of him.

"**Surprise, I lived!" **said the man releasing a fearful laugh, sending chills to Byleth's spine.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to maintain his composure but deep down he was scared of what this evil dragon could do to him.

"**Oh you see, I just want a simple thing…" **he dramatically pause "**And that is…"**

"Oh~ Grimmy, I'm home~"

He was interrupted by a woman opening the door behind the evil dragon, turning on the lights of the room. Byleth notice that the room, instead of the creepy little room he thought it was, was, in reality, a living room which was really decorated with tons of images of the fell dragon with one or two more people on most of them, there was two glasses of water, one near him an the other was near the fell dragon. He also noticed that the woman who opened the door was surprisingly beautiful, long straight green hair, pointed ears, tall and graceful, except for the high pitched voice which she greeted him, he could swear it was a goddess.

Meanwhile, the fell dragon muttered '_I was getting to the good part' _and let a short sigh.

"Naggy not now, he's already here" he said with a long face while the woman gasped in surprise. Where was the echo of his voice from before?

"Really? oh we are my manners" she coughed a little

"**Greetings, oh vessel of Fodlan, I welcome you to my humble home, I hope you enjoy your stay here, my name is Naga, watcher of this world. It's an honor to finally meet you, child of the chosen paths"** she made a slight bow to him, wait, did she just changed her voice and added echo to sound different and mature?

"Naggy, let's drop the act, I think we played enough with him" said again the fell dragon, his voice was completely different from before, It was… surprisingly bland and normal.

"Oh sorry, I knew you wanted to prank him but I was so eager to meet him that I…" she continued babbling with a blush of her face, she had what appeared to be a bag with food and drinks. The fell dragon just patted her head

"There, there, at least I could scare him a little" he let out a light chuckle "How were the hot springs?" he asked which caused her to beam

"They were amazing, you see Ana lend me some dye for my hair and she let me borrow a kimono so then…" she started to tell him her day and he just listened to her with fondness, Byleth was weirded out by the bizarre situation he was in, first what was considered a literal demon kidnapped him and tied at a chair (which was actually padded and comfy) and then a woman appeared saying to be Naga, literally the goddess of goddess, greeted him and now she was flirting with who was supposed to be her nemesis?

He really should stop eating raw fish before going to sleep

"Mhm excuse me but what I'm doing here?" he asked interrupted the atmosphere between the too ex-nemesis, causing them to came back to reality, both of them made an awkward cough blushing

"Well, It's hard to explain, basically we summoned you here because we have a favor to ask" Naga said in her high pitch voice from before which didn't fit the regal appearance that she had.

"It will be easier If I do this" said the Fell Dragon as he put his hands over Byleth's head, immediately dozens of memories passed in front of him, multiples lifes and endings filled his head, even some of his memories never changed…

_His father died at the hand of the enemy, lost in revenge, he followed the enemy in a trap where he lost his best friend, then everything went to hell._

_Five years later a war explodes in Fodlan, causing tons of deaths while he just wakes up from his slumber_

_Whatever side he chooses they win, bring peace to the land and his students find their respective happy endings_

_He lived restoring the land and died with the love of his students, but even so he felt alone._

Byleth found himself breathing heavily, sweat all over his body, he felt like he was run by a horse, he hugged himself at the horrors he saw, the war, the death present in every path he took, none was less bloody than the last.

'Sothis' he muttered

"So you finally remember?" asked Naga with a worried expression on her face

"Y… yes" he tried to get the words out of his mouth, but his brain was still processing all the new information

"Good then this makes things easier to explain" said Grima "We are going to bring her back but is your job to avoid the war or don't, It's your life" he shrugged

"How? she is dead and only her souls remain, and her body is now a sword" asked Byleth wondering how they are going to bring her back

"We'll give her some of our power so she can manifest with a physical body in the real world, the only problem is that you are going to be still linked and you cannot be apart from each other for long distances, let's say about twenty dragon feet for each other" said Naga

"Dragon feet?" asked Byleth

"2 kilometers or up to 6000 feet" said Grima with a boring look "Naggy no one uses the dragon system anymore" he scolded the goddess.

"Oh right, I always forgot about it" she said sheepishly

"Just two questions, what's the catch? and why is Grima still alive? no offense"

"There is no catch, let's just say we were bore of the same endings, so we wanted to spice things up" said Naga with a tiny smile, similar to the ones Rhea always wore.

"And for the question of why I'm still here…" Grima paused "When my vessel killed me I was given two options, go to the purgatory or be her butler" he shivered a little "I thought the latter was easier but boy I was wrong"

She playfully punched his arm "Meanie, I'm not that messy, I handled myself well before you came, besides I granted you a wish If you did your job well" she pouted

"If you consider having enough space to walk as clean…" he sighed " Let's just say, It was difficult but with the time we bonded and well I no longer wished to go back to the mortal plane, except for vacations, you humans know how to relax I give you that" he said with a smirk

"So what was your wish if you no longer wanted revenge?" Byleth asked curiously if the fell dragon no longer wanted revenge what did he wish for?

A dark laugh came from the dragon "Oh but who said I no longer wanted revenge?" that caught Byleth off guard "My wish was the worse revenge possible, so evil, so ruin that even my past self would be proud, what I wish was…"

"For his younger vessel to life with the shepherds" finished Naga with a smile

"Dammit Naggy, I was getting there" he scuffed and whispered 'All the built-up for nothing' letting out a sigh

"And how is that evil?" asked Byleth, he didn't understand how he could get revenge from that

"Let's just say that a certain young blue-haired princess found in my younger vessel the perfect playmate" oh sweet revenge, during his time as Naga's butler, he saw how his present vessel and the future princess fell in love with each other and how Chrom (damn power of friendship hacker) almost collapsed when he found out both of them in bed, he even develop a eye tick from the event, the fell dragon laughed for the rest of the week and when Naga gave him a wish, he didn't have second thoughts of it, he wanted Chrom to suffer more, so why not repeat the event but only slower and more painfully? so he wished for his vessel to live with them, knowing full well that both younger versions will fall in love with the time

"And" he continued " when you mix my vessel blood with the blue-haired princess blood, you know what you get?" he paused dramatically leaving Byleth with an eyebrow raised

"Morgans…" he said with his trait evil smile

"Morgans?" asked Byleth

"Yes Morgans" said Naga giggling like a little girl "for some reason Grima's vessel always have twins, two little balls of energy a boy and a girl who are really curious and intelligent"

"And what the bad thing of that" asked Byleth who found the thing rather… cute?

"Well let's just say that with just one Morgan Chrom developed white hair at the age of thirty" Grima snorted "Can you imagine what would happen with five morgans in the kingdom?"

"Oh…" Byleth said a little surprised, so the children were pranksters?

"There, there, is not that bad" said Naga "All lived a happy family life and the Ylisse found prosperity for many years" she got close to Byleth and whispered "The truth is that this softy felt bad for this vessel childhood so he wished that so he could live fully" said with a giggle

"I hear that" said the fell dragon a little grumpy

"Well, I would like you to stay more but I think is time" said Nage with a smile

"So how are you going to give her your power?" asked Byleth worried

"Don't worry about it, leave it to us" said the fell dragon and with two claps a ray of light appear below Byleth making disappear the chair hands and legs untied, he was floating to the light and for some reason, he heard someone singing the monastery bell theme?

He saw Naga and Grima waving goodbye to him

"Goodbye Byleth, I want grandnieces soon" said Naga

_Wait, was Naga Sothis's aunt?_

"Remember If she ever feels angry give her head pats, that always calm them for some reason" in the distance he saw Naga getting angry at Grima and with just a hand on her hair he calmed her down

_That will be useful for his little gremlin_

And with a ray of light, he woke up from his strange dream

* * *

He groaned from his strange dream, promising to himself never eat raw fish before going to sleep, It was still dark, probably an hour until dawn, he felt his throat dry, he prepared himself to go for water until he felt a weight in all his body. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, he distinguished a figure near him, It was Sothis, the goddess of beginning.

Said goddess was hugging him like he was a teddy bear

Said goddess had the same dress when they first met

Said goddess had her head on his chest

Said goddess was snoring

And was drooling on his shirt

Almost all of it covered in drool

If someone told him she was the creator of all life in Fodlan he would laugh on their faces for telling such a joke. But he couldn't deny it was a cute sight to wake up with, sadly said goddess woke up, both eyes met, It took the goddess five seconds to understand what was happening.

One she was out of the mindscape, two she was sleeping in a bed with Byleth and three and most importantly, she could feel the bed and his body.

It took only one second for her to yelp, sending accidentally a ball of fire to the ceiling.

It took only two seconds for Jeralt to appear in his son's room.

"Are you okay Byleth? I heard something coming from your room" Jeralt opened without knocking freezing immediately at the scene in front of himself.

His son was lying down on his bed with a very young woman with a really weird and suggestive dress sitting on his lap.

"Hello Dad" waved Byleth still with his deadpan expression

"Hi sir Eisner" waved shyly the unknown green-haired girl with a blush on her face

He never thought his son was interested in the opposite sex, he always saw him training or reading nothing more, he was good looking and that obviously attracted some fair maidens in the villages that they visited but they soon ran away when they talked to him and, to be honest, he knew his son was a social disaster, nothing he tried to do fixed that, so seeing him in bed with a young woman in the middle of the night and in his room, he couldn't hold back the question.

"Please tell me she is legal" Jeralt said in a defeated tone. He could already hear the knight of Seiros coming for them.

Only If he knew it wasn't for his son that they would come.


End file.
